Best Friends Can Love Too
by AMirrorNeverLies
Summary: Kyle and Kenny are together, but Kyle and Stan have had feelings for each other for a while. They haven't even started and Kyle's worried about what Kenny will think. One shot. Contains slight Yaoi. Rated M for a sensual scene and kid unfriendly content


**Authors note**: This is my first real story. Some constructive criticism would be helpful. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Kyle and Kenny had been dating for about a month now. But Kyle has a secret. Kyle said, 'yes', to Kenny, but in the back of his mind, he wanted someone else.  
Kyle wanted the person who would call him when he was sick. The one who used to sneak over late at night to talk about stupid nonsense just because they wanted to see each other. He wanted his best friend. His name was Stan Marsh.

Kenny took my gloved hand as we walked over to the bus stop. I looked at the ground the rest of the way. Once we met up with Stan and Cartman (Who were already standing there, waiting for the bus,) that adorable, unmistakable voice said something. "Hey, Kyle? Are..you okay, dude?" After the words were spoken, all heads were turned on me, and a few seconds of silence went by I answered, "Yeah... Just not really 'pumped up' for school.. I mean, it IS Monday..." They all chuckled and Stan patted my shoulder. "Yeah. Just keep your head up..please? You look..kinda sad." I scratched the back of my neck with my free hand and tilted my head while I inhaled the cold air. "There you go," Kenny commented giving my hand a little squeeze. After a few minutes of nothing, we got aboard the bus and sat down waiting to get to school.

Chemistry.  
Ironically, it is one of the classes Stan and I are partners in. We were instructed to pour something into the beaker on the table to produce some kind of chemical or physical change in color..or something. I'm usually a student who pays attention, but with Stan sitting next to me, it's terribly hard to concentrate.  
Especially how close we are. I start to pour on of the liquids into the other container, but suddenly Stan's hand moves on top of mine. "You have to be careful not to spill it, Kyle. Don't pour it so fast." Speechless, now I'm just holding the beaker. Stan's the one in control. He's the one pouring it. I move my eyes to look at his face. His dark blue eyes are steadied on the chemicals. His tan is so beautiful. The coal black hair on his head is hidden underneath his hat. Then I notice - from the corner of my eye - the beaker I'm holding is empty, but Stan's hand is still on mine. I turn my attention back to the project so I can see what's supposed to happen when it changes color.  
After a few seconds the liquids combine and change into a dark orang-ish red. Then exactly on cue Stan says, "It's the color of your hair, Kyle." I don't know why,  
but his words made me blush. I could feel the warmth abruptly travel to the front sides of my face. A soft chuckle escapes his lips and I can't help, but smile.

Lunch time. After minutes of standing in line, I grab a tray, get what I want, and walk over to where Kenny's already sitting down. Our usual table. We're soon accompanied but Stan and Cartman. Stan sits in front of me. Cartman, next to him, and Kenny's beside me. I got extra food so I could share with Kenny. I hate how he gets to bring only a sandwich for lunch. I give him a soda, a fruit cup, and my Hot Pocket. Leaving me his glass of water and a salad. After saying 'thanks', he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
I know he probably wanted to kiss my lips, but being at school, and kissing a guy doesn't mix too well. People are so judgmental these days.. After the sudden PDA, I look over at Stan. I can see it in his eyes that there's something wrong. He hasn't even touched his food either... I think to myself for a second, and while I'm zoned out I feel something rub up the outside of my pant leg. I pretended I was coughing so I could put my head down and see what was under the table. It was Stan.  
I returned to my normal position and looked at him. I felt his hand touch my knee a few seconds later. I involuntarily jumped and covered my action with a cough when Cartman and Kenny turned to look at me. I slid my hand across my thigh and felt something in his hand. Grabbing it, I figured out that it was a folded piece of paper.  
Just like the ones we passed in junior high about how boring class was. Anyway... With my hands still under the table, I unfolded the paper trying to make the least sound I could. Then I read it. Stan's small, but neat handwriting said, _I'll be sneaking over to your house tonight. Be sure to stay awake until eleven. Keep your window unlocked._  
I silently folded the paper back into the small square it was once folded in, and shoved it in my pocket. Then I looked up to see Stan sipping from his cup like the last few seconds never happened. I could tell, the rest of the day was going to be very long.

I was tapping my foot as the clock was ticking for the last ten seconds of class was about to be up. Then school would be over for the day. The past three hours were Hell. _Briiiiiiing_ I grabbed my books putting them into my bag then ran/walked out into the cold air. I put on my gloves then walked all the way back to my house. The guys would probably wonder where I was, but oh well. On the walk back, my brain was filled with questions. _Why tonight? What did he want to say to me? Was it that important, or was it just a secret? What if being alone with him made one of us do something rash?_ I automatically mushed him out of my brain after that thought. I walked through the door and up to my room. I was all alone until Ike came home. Then my mom and dad came home at about seven. So I set my stuff down, took my shoes off, and lied down on my bed. Silence. I thought about taking a nap because I have no homework, but he's still in the back of my mind. I unlock my window and set an alarm on my cell phone to wake me up at ten thirty. It's just now four so I will more than likely be up before then. I lie back, close my eyes, and let the darkness guide me to sleep.

I woke up to a shadow closing my cell phone and a breeze coming in through my window. I whisper, "..Stan? Is that you?" The shadow walks over to close my door and then turns on the light. Yep. It's Stan. I get up and stretch a little while he walks over to me. He stands so close that he's in my face. "Stan? What ar- ", my sentence was interrupted by a kiss. His lips touch mine and then he slides his tongue into my mouth making a moan come out. "Shh, shh, shh, Kyle. Not too loud, " he says putting his forehead against mine and continues the kiss. I give in because I've never wanted him so badly. He puts his hands on my chest and unbuttons my jacket leaving my tank top on. Then takes his off his pajama top and slides out of his bottoms leaving him only in boxers. He's so gorgeous. His an muscled up body..so nice and toned... Then I noticed the bulge in his boxers and automatically get hard and moan only audible from the back of my throat. Soon enough there's a bulge in my pants, too. Stan chuckled breathing on my neck and slipped his thumbs into the sides of my underwear pulling them down along with my pants. Then he began touching my nude body. Starting from my neck down my back, then stopping at my hips. He laid me back down on my bed before taking off my tank top exposing my flat, pale less muscular body. He also tossed my hat onto the floor and took a minute to stare at me. After a century (or at least it feels like it) of quiet he says, "Kyle Broflovski, you are beautiful." Before I could say anything he put his lips back on mine getting so close that my erection could feel his. Then something popped into my head.

_Kenny. How can I tell him? I don't know now, but I'll figure it out later._ Again I push it to the back of my brain. I come back to 'real time' and don't let a moment of the precious night go to waste.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
